charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella Turner
"We Don't decide who we like. We just, it happens."- Ella to Cole about Wyatt. Elizabeth Turner is the older child and only daughter of half-demon Cole Turner and witch Lizzie Turner and is the older sister of Ben Turner. She is also the girlfriend of Wyatt Halliwell and is a hybrid with a part-demon part-witch heritage. Being the daughter of a half-demon and a witch, Ella is said to be a uniquely powerful hybrid. Besides the basic powers of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Ella also has the powers of Energy balls, shimmering and apportation. Ella is of the Turner family and is of a long line of demons. History Early Life Ella Turner was born on May 18, 2003 to half-demon Cole Turner and witch Lizzie Turner in San Francisco California. Born after her father had been vanquished, Cole had no knowledge of his daughter Ella until he returned back from the dead in 2009. Appearance Ella is a very gorgeous young woman that takes after her mother Lizzie. * Hair: Ella has naturally dark and curly blonde hair though she tends to change her hairstyle a lot and seems to dye her hair a range of different colors going from blonde, to brown, to red, as well as changing the length of her hair a lot although she tends to prefer to leave her hair down and natural. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Ella is a very gorgeous young woman with a light complexion to go with her almond shaped brown eyes. She has a slim, fit build and a bright white smile as well as being is fairly short with her standing at 5'3" almost a foot smaller than her boyfriend. Ella also has a secret tattoo of Wyatt's jersey number on the small of her back which only Ben and Wyatt know about. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, Ella's attire consists of fashioned clothes, worn to fit to her personality. She wears a lot for comfort and only occasionally dresses up when she is forced too with her preferring to be comfortable. Tending to wear jeans with simple tops and shirts. She also wears a lot of dresses showing off her more feminine side and has a very feminine style when she wants too. Ella also wears a silver heart shaped locked with an "E''" engraved on the front which was given to her by her mother when Ben was born and inside is a picture of her parents and baby Ben, and on the other side a picture of Wyatt. She also wears a silver promise ring given to her by Wyatt when they left high school. 'Personality''' Ella is very bright, intelligent and funny. She is kind and always likes to help people when they need it. She sees the good in people, as she did with her father and brother and believes there is good in everyone. Ella is very ambitious shown by her skills in high school and wants to make something of herself originally so she could get away from California although now to make her mother proud. She is very protective and it is shown whenever someone is hurt especially her family or her boyfriend Wyatt. She likes honesty and hates adultery. Ella has struggled a lot with her half-demon side, although unlike her brother, she has always been more in touch with her half-witch side. However her inner darkness often causes her to be unpredictable when she is highly emotional and she struggles with keeping her emotions in check. Although she sees a lot of strength in Wyatt and his family. Yet she also feels a lot of anger and betrayal at her father as well as feeling abandoned by her mother whom had passed away. 'Powers and Abilities' Active Powers * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. * Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. * Apportion: The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. * Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the daughter of a half-demon, Ella has been trained to fight by her father Cole. * Temporary Powers: As a half-demon, Ella is temporarily able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Ella was a student at Washington High school, and was one of their success stories of her school year with her being a highly academic student as well as a cheerleader and a musician. Having moved to Washington High school in San Francisco from North Carolina, Ella in the beginning had some issues with starting at a new school in the beginning with her skipping school and drinking although she focused a lot on school when she wanted to stop thinking about Wyatt Halliwell, her soon to be boyfriend. Like Wyatt, Ella was a well liked and popular student in school. * Waitress: During her school and college years, Wyatt had gotten Ella a part-time job working as a waitress at Charmed. Although initially terrified, Ella became a very impressive waitress and even managed to take on more responsibility at the restaurant with her being able to cook extremely well and has even been considered as an assistant manager for the restaurant with Ella being more involved than most of the Halliwell family. She also tends to bond with Chris Halliwell, Wyatt's brother while at work. Relationship Wyatt Halliwell .]] Wyatt is Ella's boyfriend and the love of her life. While in high school, and after moving to San Francisco, Ella met Wyatt on her first day at school and used him as a distraction for her anger against her father until she found out that he was a Halliwell. The two began a love hate relationship with one another in the beginning with Ella knowing of the Halliwell family, and not wanting to get involved with them like her father had before she was born and yet struggling with being able to maintain that need. Over the next few months, Ella struggled a lot with keeping her emotions about Wyatt to herself but Peyton Halliwell, knowing that the two were destined to be together used her powers against an unsuspecting Wyatt and Ella and the pair finally began a relationship with one another. However there relationship, like most went through its ups and downs such as when Wyatt discovered that Ella was the daughter of Cole Turner and half-demon. Yet Chris later revealed that the two had been together in the other future and that Ella was the best part of him being one of the few people that tried to stop Wyatt without killing him. Etymology * Elizabeth: The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testament Elizabeth '''was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of '''this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * Turner: Turner is a common surname originating from Normandy, France, and arrived in England after the Norman conquest with the earliest known records dated in the 12th century. The origin of the name comes from Old French "Le" meaning "The" and "etourneau" meaning "starling", thus giving LeTourneau (pronounced "le'turner'"). Trivia * Ella was named Elizabeth after both her mother Lizzie Turner, and her paternal grandmother Elizabeth Turner. * Ella had no knowledge of her father until he returned from the dead when she was six in 2009. Category:Characters